Changing the FutureAgain
by Ali-Chan1
Summary: Serena can't stand staying in Tokyo after Darien dumps her even the Sailor Scouts can't keep her there. When she insists on going away to a boarding school she is faced with changes, new friends and a new guy.Completed


A coupe notes before the story actually starts:  
1. Serena is 14 but she is a Freshman in high school instead.  
2. This is in the R series if you can't pick up on that right away.  
3. Certain story lines are different which you will find out different but they are explained.  
4. Also later in the story comes up the subject of the language. As you will be able to tell by the names I am using the English names but speaks Japanese normally but they can also understand and speak English. Am I making any sense?  
  
Changing The Future Again  
"Serena you can't spend the rest of your life crying over Darien." Rei had said earlier.  
"Rei's right." Serena said sniffing slightly. "Darien doesn't care anymore and I can't spend the rest of my life crying over him. I have to move on. He doesn't care about me anymore."  
  
"Mom can I talk to you?" Serena asked.  
"Sure Serena what is it dear?"  
"Where's Rini?" Serena asked not wanting the snooping brat around to hear her mother's conversation.  
"Rini who?" Mrs. Tuskino asked.  
Serena stood in the middle of the floor "Rini you know the little pink hared nosy brat?"  
"Serena dear are you feeling OK. I don't know who you are talking about."  
Serena stood in her living room puzzled the brat had suddenly appeared and she had disappeared and any memory of her gone. That was weird. 'I need to tell the scouts about it. But first my mother.'  
"Anyway Mom."  
"Yes Serena."  
"I need to talk to you about something serious."  
"What is it is something wrong?"   
"No it's just that..."  
"Did you fail another test?"   
Serena shook her head "But it is about school. I can't concentrate here. Everyone has stereotyped me to be this dumb blonde. Even my teacher and my friends." Serena said pulling up the tears she had ready. "Everyone thinks I'm stupid."  
"Oh baby your not stupid." Serena's mother said taking her into a hug.   
"Well I feel like it." Serena said, she has looked up the word stereotyped in the dictionary just moments ago.  
"Then we will find you a new school. You can go to that private school that your friend Rei goes to."  
Serena shook her head "I need to get out of Tokyo."   
"I will talk to your father about it. We will see what we can figure out."  
"Thank you." Serena said.   
"Now Rei called before you came down the stairs she wants you to meet her at the temple."  
"OK, can I go?" Serena asked.  
"Go ahead and have fun."  
  
Serena walked into the temple "What's up guys?" Serena asked.  
"The black moon family has disappeared." Ami said.  
"What?! Rini's disappeared too."  
Now it was the other scouts turn to be shocked "What?!"   
"But the thing is my mom doesn't even remember her. Like she never existed."  
"The black moon family must have her!" Lita said standing up "We have to find her and them."  
"Wait." The group was startled to find a tall woman with long dark green hair, holding a tall staff, and wearing a sailor scout uniform.   
"Who are you?" Serena asked.  
"Sailor Pluto the guardian of time."  
"Oh." Serena said gaping "What are you doing here?"  
"I have come to tell you that it is to late for Rini. She was captured by the black moon family. And the black moon family is gone forever." Sailor Pluto said.  
"Where did they go?" Rei asked.  
"I can't answer that." Sailor Pluto disappeared.  
"But..." Lita said.  
"I must return to my post now." And with that the mysterious scout disappeared.  
"That was weird." Mina said.  
"Think we should believe her Luna?" Lita asked.  
"Is she for real?" Serena asked.  
"Yes I think so." Luna said "I remember Queen Serenity talking about her."  
"Well I guess we can relax again." Mina said.  
  
"Serena is that you?" Serena's father called as Serena walked in the door.  
"Yeah Dad it's me." Serena said.  
"Would you come here please?"  
"Coming."  
"Serena are you serious about leaving Tokyo for school?"   
"Yes Daddy I am." Serena said.  
"You would leave your friends?"   
"Yeah I need to get away from everything."  
"There is a school in New York (AN for those of you who have read my other stories yes New York again.) It's a boarding school. But you can come back for holidays and everything. But you have to be really serious about this. And if your grades don't improve you are coming back here immediately."   
"Thank you Daddy."  
  
Serena took one more look around her room. It was basically spotless, most her clothes were in her dresser, she was getting new clothes in New York. Serena suddenly became aware of the heaviness around her neck. Serena's hand touched the locket that was around her neck. Slowly Serena unclasped it she walked to her desk and dropped it into the top drawer. Serena walked out of the room without the locket around her neck and with a huge piece of her heart, both were in the top drawer of her desk.   
  
Serena stood at the airport tears streaming down her face. Andrew, Molly, Ami, Mina, Lita and Rei had all shown up at the airport as a surprise. She had already said goodbye to Andrew and Molly now she stood in the middle of Ami, Mina, Lita and Rei.  
"We wish you weren't leaving." Mina said "But we all understand."  
"Thank you guys so much." Serena said.  
"And you have your communicator?" Rei asked.  
"Are you sure you don't want to take Luna with you?" Ami asked.  
Serena nodded "She belongs here. Besides they wont let me keep her at the boarding school."  
"You call us." Rei said.  
"Yeah I will. I am also getting the Internet so the rest of you guys have to get it too."   
"I'm getting it already." Mina said.  
"Yeah I already have it." Ami said.  
"I'm getting a computer that comes with it too." Lita said. "Rei can use mine."  
"Flight 214 to Las Angeles." Came over the speaker phone.  
"That's me. I fly to LA then on to Colorado and then finally New York." Serena said. That was when Serena noticed that her friends were teary-eyed "I'll be back for the holiday's you guys."  
  
Lovebaby40:Hey girl  
MoonPrincess83: Hi Mina what's up?  
Lovebaby40:Nothing, I'm on my new laptop. I am at the Crown and everyone says hello. How is New York?  
MoonPrincess83: Oh Mina it is so cool. I love it. And guess what? I am actually doing good in and liking school. And I am never late for class. I guess it is kinda hard not to me.  
Lovebaby40: Everyone here is amazed. Especially Rei.   
MoonPrincess83: How is everyone?  
Serena knew that there was a particular person she wanted news of. But she couldn't ask right out how he was.  
Lovebaby40: Everyone is great. Mrs. H doesn't gave anyone to give detention to anymore.  
Mina knew who Serena meant but until Serena asked about she wasn't going to tell Serena anything about...  
"Hey Mina what are you doing?" Darien asked.  
"Oh hey Darien." Mina said closing the laptop. "Talking to a friend of mine."   
"On the Internet?  
"Yeah."   
"Haven't seen meatball head around lately. Where has she been."  
Mina saw the other scouts look either surprised or suddenly having to use the restroom. Mina shot a killer look at her friends then turned back to Darien. "Serena left." Mina said.  
"What do you mean she left?" Darien asked startled.  
"She went away to a school in America." Mina replied.  
"Why?" Darien asked.  
"Why do you think?" Mina felt Lita come up behind her as she said this.  
"I-I-I..." Darien stuttered.  
"Because of you." Lita said her voice was full of animosity. "You hurt her so badly that she couldn't stand to stay in Tokyo."  
"Well where is she?" Darien asked.  
"Why should I tell you? You don't care anymore remember?" Lita asked.  
"Well I, I mean she has duties here." Darien said. "She can't just give those up."  
"Andrew may Darien, Lita and I use the back room?" Rei asked her voice dripping venom.  
Andrew nodded and when the 3 were out of hearing he said to Mina "Poor guy. He better hope he doesn't come out of there alive."  
Mina pulled open her lap top again.   
MoonPrincess83:Hey I better go. My roommate is back and a bunch of the people on our floor are going to the mall. So I will talk to you later?  
LoveBaby40:OK, I'll talk to you later.  
MoonPrincess83:Tell everyone hello for me.  
LoveBaby40:I will  
  
"Serena are you ready?" Serena's roommate Rebecca asked coming into the room they shared.   
"Yeah hang on a minute and let me put my hair up quick and then let me change." Serena said as she stood up from her desk that held her lap top. Serena change out of her school uniform that consisted of a navy blue mid-thigh length skirt and a button down white short sleeved shirt. She changed into a pair of jeans and a baby blue T-shirt.  
"Come on Sere were going to be late." Rebecca said pounding on the bathroom door.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming." Serena said stepping out of the bathroom.  
Serena walked over to where Rebecca was putting on her make-up and stood beside her. "Hey finally your ready." Rebecca said. "Hey I forgot I talked to my Mom last night and she wants you to come out with me to Arizona for spring break."   
"I don't know." Serena said unsure. "I was thinking about going back to Tokyo."  
"Oh come on Sere the other girls come out with me too. We drive out and stop by at Julie and Carrie's house in Texas for a day or two and then we stop drive the rest of the way home. Ashley doesn't fly back to England for spring break either. And besides your family Mom wants to see you."  
Serena looked at her older cousin "Well..."  
"Come on it will be fun. We have 3 weeks off. If you want you can fly back to Tokyo for the last week."  
"OK I will go but I am not going to go back to Tokyo it's to much of a pain I will go back over summer break. And then you guys can come with me."   
"I don't know." This time it was Rebecca's turn to hesitate.  
"Come on Becca please say you'll come if you come the other girls will too." Serena clasped her hands together. "Please."  
"I'll talk to the other girls."   
"Thank you. Now let's go." Serena said grabbing her purse.  
  
Half an hour later Serena sat with her new friends at a small café. Julie and Carol Summers were 17 year old twins. Julie long black hair and brown eyes and Carrie had short black hair and dark blue eyes. Ashley Roberts was 16 and had long brown hair and brown eyes. And then of course Rebecca Serena's cousin Rebecca too had long blonde hair and blue eyes and was the oldest of the group at 18 and in her senior year.  
"So your coming with us?" Julie asked Serena.  
"Yeah but you guys have to come with me to Japan in the summer." Serena replied.  
"Sounds cool to me." Julie said and Carol nodded.  
"Yeah me too." Ashley added "Well spring break starts on Saturday. I think we should leave Sunday. And we should start shopping for things to buy today. Especially Serena."   
"Why especially for me."  
"Well you need a suite don't you?"   
"I have a suite." Serena said.  
"You mean that yellow and red stripped one?" Rebecca asked.  
"Well yah." Serena replied.  
"Ignore her." Rebecca said "She needs a new suite."  
"But..."  
Rebecca shook her head "No buts, besides the rest of us need a new suite too."  
  
An hour later the 5 girls walked out of the swim suite shop each with their own bag. Serena had bought a dark blue bikini with sky blue flowers. Rebecca had bought a simple white bikini. Julie had a one piece pink, black and white suite, Carol had a baby blue bikini and Ashley had a pink bikini.   
Serena suddenly felt someone pulling at her purse. Serena had been caught off guard and she turned in time to see some guy run off with her bag. Serena took off after him, even though Serena had not done anything scout related in weeks but she was still in shape and she managed to catch up to the guy. But she wasn't the only one a blonde hair man and a woman had gotten there first and the guy, a blonde, retrieved her purse. And he handed it to Serena just as her friends reached her.  
"Thank you very much." Serena said.  
"You welcome..." The man said as he turned to go with his aqua hared companion.  
"Is there anything I can do to thank you?" Serena asked.  
"Just stay out of trouble..." The blonde said.  
Serena turned to go and then she heard the words from the same person say "Princess..."  
Serena turned around quickly her pigtails swinging. "Wait!" Serena called.  
"What was that?" Julie asked "Why did he call you princess?"  
Serena knew her face had paled, did this mean a new enemy? But in answer to Julie's question she shook her head "I-I-I have no clue. But you know I think I want to go back to the school now. That was a little to much excitement for me for one day."  
"Yeah." Rebecca said.  
When Serena got back to her and Rebecca's room she connected to the Internet and was surprised to find that Ami, Mina, Lita and Rei all were on. 'Good' Serena thought 'I need to talk to them.' Quickly she sent out a private chat invitation.   
FireChild53:Hey Serena. What's up girl?  
MoonPrincess83:The strangest thing happened to me today and it kind of scared me. Is everyone here?  
Watergirl121:I'm here  
LightningLover75:Me too.  
LoveBaby40:Sailor V is here!   
FireChild53:So what happened?  
Serena commenced to tell her friends about what had happened and then ended the story about being called princess.  
Watergirl121:And your sure he called you princess?  
MoonPrincess83:Positive everyone heard him.  
LoveBaby40:Do you think it could be a new enemy?  
MoonPrincess83:That's what I thought at first but now that I have been thinking about it I don' know. Do you think an enemy would have chased down someone to save my purse?  
FireChild53:Serena has a point it seems unlikely that whoever this is could be an enemy.  
LoveBaby40:Maybe this guys called you princess cause he like you?  
MoonPrincess83:Not likely he had what looked to be his girlfriend with him. And she seemed to not mind at all that he called me that. Like she knew the meaning as well. I don't know I am so confused.  
LightningLover75:Could it be another scout?  
FireChild53:But Serena said he was a guy.  
LoveBaby40:Artemis thinks that it might be a possibility.   
MoonPrincess83:What does Luna think.  
Watergirl121:She does too. And you know it might be a chance. I mean think about it. We found out that there is a Sailor Pluto. Wouldn't it make sense if there was a scout for every other planet in the galaxy.  
FireChild53:Ami has a point. Serena we might only be half of your royal court from the moon kingdom.  
"Are you on that Internet again?" Rebecca asked.  
Serena closed her lap top. "Uh yeah. I'm talking to my friends from Tokyo."  
"OK well I'm gonna go downstairs. I gotta get a book to study for my History test." Rebecca said.  
"OK later."  
Serena opened her lap top again.  
MoonPrincess83:You really think that there are other scouts?  
FireChild53:You never know.  
MoonPrincess83:So what do you guys think I should do?  
Watergirl121:Just relax for now Serena. If anything happens then you can call us or use the communicator. But there is now reason to get all freaked out yet. For all you know it could be just some weirdo.  
MoonPrincess83:Yeah Ami you could be right. Oh you guys I'm not coming home for Spring Break.  
FireChild53:Why not?!  
LoveBaby40:?!  
MoonPrincess83:My cousin invited me to go to her house. It's to much of a pain to fly back. I will be home for Summer Break though. My cousin and some of our friends are coming. I'm just not ready to come home yet you know. It's to hard.  
FireChild53:You can't hide from Tokyo your whole life Serena!  
LoveBaby40:Rei hush. Serena we understand. You will come back when you are ready.  
MoonPrincess83:Yeah. When I come back maybe he will realize I'm gone.  
FireChild53:Uh he already knows.  
MoonPrincess83:Why how did he find out?!  
LoveBaby40:I told him and um...Rei and Lita explained it in different terms.  
MoonPrincess83:What do you mean?  
LightningLover75:Nothing really.  
FireChild53:Yeah he came out relatively unharmed.  
MoonPrincess83:As much as I want to hear about what you did to Darien today. I have to go. My cousin needs to use the phone.  
Serena knew that it was a lie she also knew that the girls knew it was a lie too. But as she signed of the computer she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and spilling onto her cheeks. Serena brought her knees to her chest and didn't even try to stop the tears. She knew that once they were there they weren't going to go away until they wanted to.  
After several minutes had passed she heard Rebecca come up beside Serena and put a comforting arm around her cousin's should. "So you going to tell me what's wrong?" Rebecca asked.  
Serena shook her head and she stood up and walked into the bathroom grabbing her pajama's along the way. After Serena had changed she slipped into bed without saying a word to Rebecca.  
The next morning Serena woke to the alarm clock and hurried to get ready. She was applying her make-up when Rebecca came in. "I ran into Ashley today. She said that we are getting 2 new students. But they aren't living on campus isn't that weird?"  
Serena smiled "You know, you sound like someone who goes to my old school."  
"Really who? What's her name?"  
"Oh a friend of mine, Melvin." Serena walked out the door with a laugh.  
  
Serena rushed to her 4th hour class. She had had to talk to talk to her History teacher about a test mix up and had gotten out of class late. As she was rushing to class she ran straight into someone. "Oh I'm so sorry."  
The girl Serena had run into straightened and handed Serena her books back. Serena recognized her as the girl with the guy the day before. "Oh it's nothing Princess." The girl had a soft and refined voice.  
"Hey wait." Serena said as the aqua hared girl walked away.  
'She seems familiar.' Serena thought to herself. But she didn't have time to think about it and she rushed to her next class and took her seat just as the bell rang.  
  
5th hour Serena made her way to the lunchroom and looked for Rebecca and her friends. She found them sitting at a table near a window. But while she sat down she looked around the lunchroom. Suddenly she spotted the people she was looking for. "I'll be right back." Serena said standing up quickly and rushing towards the back doorway.  
"Hey wait!" Serena called as the two people that she had spotted stepped outside.  
When she had caught up with them she said "Who are you? Why do you keep showing up? Why do you continue to call me princess? And how do you know who I am?" Serena said.  
The girl looked around quickly and turned quickly the blonde following her as they made long strides to a group of picnic tables "Hello? Um would you please answer my question?" Serena asked out of breath from trying to keep up.  
When the 3 of them at seated Serena said "Would you please at least tell me who you are?"  
"I'm Amara and this is Michelle." The blonde said.  
"Why do keep calling me princess? It is starting to creep me out."  
"Well you are aren't you?" Amara asked.  
Serena narrowed her eyes "How do you know that?   
"We are friends of Trista's." Michelle said.  
"Who?"  
Amara sighed and said "Sailor Pluto."  
"How do you know who Sailor Pluto is?"  
"I am Sailor Neptune."  
"And I am Sailor Uranus." (AN surprise surprise huh? Anyway back to the story.)  
"How do I know you are telling me the truth. And besides you are a guy."  
Amara and Michelle laughed "No I'm not." Amara said.  
"But how do I know that you are Sailor Scouts?"  
Both pulled out transformation sticks. Serena gaped "Rei was right there really are other scouts. Were you guys on the moon kingdom?"  
Amara and Michelle nodded. Serena hugged both of them, taking Amara by surprise. Serena felt the tears fall softly on her cheeks "Why are you crying?" Michelle asked.  
"I don't know." Serena said "I guess I just have missed having the scouts with me."  
"What did you do to her?" Mark's voice came from behind Serena.  
"We didn't do anything to her." Amara said.  
Mark raised a skeptical eyebrow Serena wiped her cheeks and turned to face her other older over-protective cousin, Rebecca's younger brother. "Mark it's true. They are friends of mine. I'm OK really."  
"You sure Sere cause if they are upsetting you." Mark said.  
"They aren't. Now go eat lunch." Serena said giving her cousin a push in the other direction. When he was gone she said "Sorry about that that is my cousin he is a little protective. But tell me why are you guys here in New York?"  
"Trista wants you to be here. She doesn't want you defenseless. Sure the other scouts could get here but if it was a critical moment they might not get here in time."  
"Doesn't she know what is going to happen before it happens." Suddenly fear gripped Serena's heart "Does this mean that I am in danger here? I don't want to have to fight again." Serena said the tears springing to her eyes again. "I am happy with the way things are."  
"Serena clam down." Michelle said comfortingly.  
"Please tell me. What's going on?"  
"Something in the time line has changed and Trista doesn't know anything more than you or me or any one else does. This is a new future. Things are unfolding for her. She doesn't know if you are in danger or not but she doesn't want to take the risk of it." Amara said.  
"How come you guys never came to fight with the rest of us scouts?" Serena asked.  
"We didn't find out at the same time that we were scouts. Michelle and I have known each other for a long time. Trista came to us about 2 months ago and told us who we really were. And that she had a job for us. And it was to protect our princess, we got all our memories back at this time. Michelle and I have been in New York since then." Amara explained.  
Serena nodded her head. "How come Luna and Artemis didn't know about you two?"  
"Because on the Moon Kingdom we were Princess Serenity, you of course, we were your defenders. But very few people knew about us. Really just you and your mother. We were kept from the rest of the people because we were Queen Serenity's secret weapon in defense of her daughter. If no one knew about us we could attack without anyone knowing who we were."  
Serena felt tears well up in her eyes for the third time in 15 minutes "My mother really did everything to keep me safe didn't she?"  
Amara and Michelle both nodded. "I better go. Before my friends start to look for me. You can come and sit with us."  
"Were fine here." Michelle said "But you go on princess."  
"OK. But on thing. Could you not call me that. It doesn't freak me out anymore. But people will ask questions that I can't really answer." Serena said with a slight smile.  
Michelle smiled "Of course."  
  
Serena didn't go back to lunch though she hurried to her room and turned her computer on and pulled up write mail when she was connected to AOL. No one was online but she figured as much considering that it was like 1 AM in Tokyo.  
Send to:Watergirl121, LoveBaby40, LightningLover75, FireChild53  
Subject:Princess  
Hey guys,   
Guys what! I figured out who those people were who were calling me princess. Get this they are Sailor Scouts. Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus. And Luna and Artemis wouldn't know them because no body but me and my mother knew about them. I will explain more later.  
3Serena3  
  
After school Serena got back on the computer clicked a few things and found herself in a chat room that she frequently went to. It was a chat room about Japan. It was really people speaking Japanese. Most of them were from Japan and it made Serena feel connected with her home. Serena suddenly saw her im box open.   
Protector747:Hi,  
MoonPrincess83:Hi!  
Protector747:You live in Japan?  
MoonPrincess83:No, America  
Protector747:Oh OK, sorry. Goodbye.  
MoonPrincess83:Wait. I used to though. I live in New York now though.  
Protector747:Really. Where?  
MoonPrincess83:Um Tokyo. Do you live in Japan?  
Protector747:Same here. What's your name?  
MoonPrincess83:Rose, yours?  
Serena always told people online that her name was Rose. In a way it was like her only connection left with Darien.  
Protector747:Darrell.  
MoonPrincess83:Aren't you up really early it is like 4 in the morning there! Please tell me that you don't voluntarily get up that early.  
Protector747:I haven't gone to bed yet.  
MoonPrincess83:If it was me and it was 4 in the morning I would be asleep. I'm guessing that you can't sleep?  
Protector747:Yeah you got it.  
MoonPrincess83:How come?  
Protector747:It's nothing.  
MoonPrincess83:Oh come on Darrel you can tell me!  
Protector747:No really.  
MoonPrincess83:Oh come on you can tell me. Who am I gonna tell?  
Protector747:Well there is this girl.  
MoonPrincess83:How come it is always us girls fault?! Sorry go on.  
Protector747:I'm not blaming it on the girl at all.  
MoonPrincess83:Oh sorry go on.  
Protector747:See I dumped her. But I really cared for her.  
MoonPrincess83:Then why did you dump her dummy.  
Protector747:I didn't want to see her get hurt.  
MoonPrincess83:Then you should have told her that.  
Protector747:I would. But I can't anymore because she moved and I just found out and she has been gone.  
MoonPrincess83:Isn't there anyway that you could tell her? Write her a letter, or call her.  
Protector747:I have no idea where she is. And her friends basically told me if I hurt her again I would be toast. And you don't know her friends they probably would turn me into toast.  
MoonPrincess83:Sounds like my friends. I'm sorry about your girlfriend though.  
Protector747:It was my fault though I hurt her really badly. I was mean and rude to her and I called her names. And worst of all I made her cry.  
MoonPrincess83:Sounds like my ex-boyfriend  
  
"Talking to your boyfriend?" Rebecca asked coming into Serena's room at her aunts house.  
Serena turned and stuck her tongue out at Rebecca and said "Darrell is not my boyfriend he is just a really good friend."  
"Yeah right. Well tell lover boy you have to go. We have an idea." Rebecca said.  
"What?" Serena asked turning around.  
"Were going to Hawaii." Rebecca said.  
"Were what ?!" Serena exclaimed.  
"Mother is closing a deal with some people in Hawaii and they are flying us all in. You me, mother, Mark, Julie, Carrie and Ash." Rebecca said. "The only condition is we have to be ready to leave in an hour. We will be there for 4 days. So get your lazy butt in gear and lets go. They are sending a limo for us in an hour."  
Serena quickly typed a goodbye to Darrell and grabbed her suitcase. "What should I bring?"   
"I don't think any of us plan on doing anything more than lying on the beach and shopping." Rebecca said.  
"OK then just casual clothes?" Serena asked.  
"Actually pack some nice clothes for dinner's. We go out every night and we will be there for 3 nights." Rebecca said "Just hurry up and pack we have got to go."  
"Right." Serena said.  
  
"Oh it is so beautiful here." Serena said as she lay back against the lawn chair they had laid out on the beach and took a sip of a tropical looking drink. "I don't think I will ever be able to leave."  
"Yeah I know what you mean." Ashley replied.  
"Can I offer a picture?" A man asked coming around with a camera.  
Serena shot a look at her friends "Why not."  
Minutes later they had taken 5 pictures and had returned to tanning. "So tell us about your new boyfriend Serena." Ashley said.  
Serena turned and shot a glare at her cousin "He's not my boyfriend." Serena insisted.  
"Then what is he? Rebecca says that you are always talking to him." Julie said.  
"Yeah between this Internet mystery boy and that blonde hunk you hang out with sometimes at lunch I don't know why you don't go after one of them." Carol said.  
Serena tried not to laugh "You mean the blonde one with the aqua colored hared one?" Serena asked taking deep breaths.  
"Yeah." Carol said.  
Serena took deep breaths to keep from cracking up "You mean Amara."  
"I guess if that is his name." Carol said.  
Serena didn't think that she could keep from laughing anymore until Ashley said "Unless there is someone you aren't telling us about in Tokyo."   
Serena felt her face pale and she jumped up. "Would you stop with the questions already?" With that she took off at a steady run down the beach.  
"Serena wait!" Rebecca called after her. But Serena ignored her cousin.  
  
When Serena was a safe distance away from her friends she sunk into the sand. Serena pulled her knees to her chest and put her hands on her knees and then her head on her hands. There were no tears just thoughts. She thought she had the thought of Darien under control. She really thought she was over him "I guess after a 1,000 years you just can't give up in this short of a time." Serena whispered to herself.  
Serena felt sand kicked into her back and she turned to see Rebecca, Julie, Carol, and Ashley all stood behind her. "What was that all about?" Ashley asked.  
"Yeah are you OK?" Julie asked.  
"Yeah I guess I am. I'm sorry you guys I didn't mean to run off like that. But would you just not ask me questions about what is back in Tokyo? Or at least guy wise?" Serena asked and she watched as her friends nodded. "Great. How about we go back to the hotel, get showered and then go shopping?"  
"Sounds great to me."   
"Yeah."   
Serena and Rebecca were sharing a room and Serena got into the shower first. When she was out and ready she walked over to her dresser table where she had lain her picture she had gotten that day. She picked it up and pulled out a photo album of picture of Serena and her friends. The last picture before a series of blank pages was a picture of Serena and the girls Serena was on Lita's back and Rei was on one side of her and Mina and Ami on the other. Silently Serena slipped the picture of her, and Rebecca and the other girls next to that one.  
"What's that?" Rebecca asked coming out of the bathroom.   
"Just a photo album of mine. I put the picture we had taken today in." Serena replied.  
"Can I see?" Rebecca asked.  
"Sure." Serena said handing over the book.  
"Who's this?" Rebecca asked.  
Serena was faced with a picture of Darien sitting on his couch. "No one." Serena said.   
"He's cute."   
"Rebecca."   
"Sorry."  
  
"I can't believe we have to leave already." Serena said as she got off the plane. "It was so beautiful there."   
"I know. We need to go back sometime, for longer." Ashley said.  
"With the shopping trips you guys went on I'm surprised they let you take all this baggage." Serena's aunt said.  
  
When they all got home they all headed for the living room where they were all watching TV and Serena turned on her computer.   
LoveBaby40:How was the trip?  
MoonPrincess83:Beautiful. Hawaii was gorgeous.  
LoveBaby40:You are so lucky.  
MoonPrincess83:Maybe we will all get out here soon. Summer vacation isn't very far away. I'm coming out as soon as school gets out. The other girls will be coming for like two weeks. Then they are all going to their homes and I am staying until school starts.  
LoveBaby40:That's great!  
  
Protector747:Hi, back from your trip already?  
MoonPrincess83:Yeah. I'm still in Arizona though.  
  
MoonPrincess83:Hey Mina I have to go. I'm talking to some people. I will talk to you later?  
LoveBaby40:Sounds good to me. I have to go anyway.  
MoonPrincess83:OK I will talk to you later then.  
  
Protector747:So when do you get back to New York?  
MoonPrincess83:We are driving out again and we leave tomorrow. We will get there on Sunday in time to get ready for our classes on Monday.  
  
Serena sat on her bed and sighed "You know," She said turning to Rebecca "even though I loved Spring Break I am kind of glad to be back. I mean don't get me wrong I have never loved school or anything but there is something really comforting about this place. Anyway are all our plans in place for out trip to Tokyo?"  
Rebecca sat up on her bed "Yeah everything is ready. And I personally can't wait. But the girls have made a slight request."  
"What?" Serena asked.  
"If it wouldn't be to hard we would like you to teach us some key Japanese phrases. That way you wont have to translate everything to us." Rebecca said.  
Serena laughed "My friends and family speak English you know."  
"Don't you guys speak Japanese?" Rebecca asked.  
"Sure we do but we all know English. How do you think I came here and knew English well?" Serena asked.  
"Good point." Rebecca said with a laugh.  
"But I will teach you some words." Serena said. "When?"  
"The girls are coming over after they finish unpacking. Is then OK?" Rebecca asked.  
"Sure." Serena said getting off her bed "Before they get here though I am going to unpack the rest of my things."  
"OK." Rebecca said "I will go tell the girls."  
  
"Final exams are a drag." Serena said laying her head on her books. "I have 3 left and they have got to be my hardest."  
Rebecca rolled her eyes and nodded from her desk across from Serena "You think yours are hard your only a Freshman."  
"Yeah but these are your last ones. For high school at least." Serena pointed out.  
"Yeah and then I go on to college." Rebecca said.  
"Don't even think about it. I am still trying to get through these now." Serena groaned "At least by this time next week we will be in Japan."  
"Yeah. I can't wait." Rebecca said.  
  
Serena sat on her suitcase as Rebecca came in and gave a yelp as she tumbled off. "'Becca could you help me here? I can't get my suitcase closed." Serena said.  
"Sure you sit on it and I will zip it up." Rebecca said. "Please tell me this is your last suitcase. We have to leave in 10 minutes, and everyone else is ready to go."  
"Yes this is the last one. Who's idea was it to take a midnight flight anyway?" Serena grumbled.  
"Ashley's." Rebecca said "But she had a point, this way we can sleep most of the time and then we can get there by about 2 in the afternoon and we can get ready to do other things. Like you can introduce us to your friends."  
"Yeah I guess she is right. Is the shuttle ready?" Serena asked.  
"Yeah everyone is down there. But mind you the driver isn't happy about shuttling us around at 10:30. To say the least." Rebecca said.  
"Yeah I'm sure." Serena replied with a laugh. "Come on let's go."  
Serena slammed the shuttle trunk closed as she loaded her last bag in. "Hey Serena your friends are over there." Julie said.  
Serena looked up to Serena walked over to where Amara and Michelle stood. "Hi guys." Serena said walking over to them.  
"Hi Serena." Amara and Michelle said at the same time.  
"Are you guys going to Tokyo too?"   
Michelle shook her head and Amara said "No there are still some things that Trista wants us to do yet."  
"Yeah but when you least expect it and when you need us the most we will be there." Michelle said.  
"I'm going to miss you guys. But I guess it is only for a summer. I mean I will be back when school starts again most likely." Serena replied.  
"'Til then, then." Amara said.   
"I better go, we don't want to miss our flight and we already have a cantankerous shuttle driver as it is." Serena said.  
Both the girls smiled "You better get on the bus. She looks ready to take off without you." Amara said.  
"Bye." Serena said as she stepped on to the shuttle.  
  
Serena stared out the window watching Tokyo get bigger. Sure she had loved New York but she had missed Tokyo. Serena noticed that Rebecca stirring beside her as an announcement came on the intercom in Japanese.  
"What?" Rebecca asked.  
Serena laughed "She said that the plane will be landing in 5 minutes."  
"Oh." Rebecca nodded and poked Ashley in the ribs to wake her.   
  
"Serena over here!" Serena whipped around to see Ami, Mina, Lita and Rei all standing off tot he right of her. Serena rushed towards her friends and hugged each of them in turn. The 5 of them spoke quickly, in English. When Serena noticed that her friends had made there way to the group she said "Ami, Mina, Lita, Rei this is my cousin Rebecca, and my friends Ashley, Julie and Carol. 'Becca, Ash, Julie, Carrie this are my friends Ami, Mina, Lita and Rei." Serena introduced her friends to each other "And what are you guys doing here?"  
"Your Mom told us that we should surprise you. She is down by baggage claim." Mina replied.  
"That's great. Let's go." Serena said.  
"This wearing your hear like that Ondago Atama." Rei said.  
"Rei baka don't be mean I just got back." Serena said sticking her tongue out at her friends.  
Ami, Mina, Lita sighed and sweat-dropped. And Ami said "Serena hasn't even been here for 5 minutes and they are already fighting."  
"What are they saying to each other?" Rebecca asked.  
"Well basically," Lita said "Rei called Serena a meatball head due to her hair style and Serena called Rei and idiot."  
"Meatball head! That's a good one!" Ashley exclaimed with a laugh.  
"Hey Serena is that you." All the girls turned at the sound of a male voice.  
"Andrew!" Serena said throwing her arms around Andrew's neck and giving him a hug.  
"Who's that?" Ashley asked.  
"Yeah is that her boyfriend or something?" Julie asked.  
Mina laughed "Oh no that's just Andrew. He runs an arcade and he and Serena are really close, he is like a big brother to all of us."  
"Oh."   
"Andrew what are you doing here?" Serena asked.  
"I'm here to pick Rita up. I didn't know that you were coming home this summer." Andrew replied.  
"Yeah. I brought some friends with me." Serena said.  
"That's great. You will have to bring them to the arcade so I can meet them. Right now though I have to get to Rita's terminal."   
"OK, bye Andrew."  
When they all had their bags they walked out. Everyone had come in a taxi and Rebecca said we wont all fit into 2 taxis. Why don't we take one for all of out bags, aunt you can go in that. Serena you and your friends can go in one and get caught up and the rest of us girls will take another."  
"Good idea."  
When Rebecca and the girls were in the seat Carol said "Serena seems different since we got here. I don't know happier in way."  
"Yeah but she is also more immature." Ashley said.  
"Yeah but you know I don't think that it is Serena's other friends that she is being fake with. I think she isn't really herself when she is around us. You know?" Julie asked.  
"I think Julie is right." Rebecca replied. "It's weird though how Serena makes friends. I mean like those 4, and those 2 in New York. I mean she acts like she had known them forever you know. And she said that before she came to New York she had only known Ami, Mina, Lita and Rei for less than a year. But yet they seem like sisters."  
"Yeah. It's cool though. I guess it is just in Serena's attitude to become close friend with anyone she meets." Carol said.  
  
"So where are we going to go?" Ashley asked.  
It was the next day and Ami, Mina, Lita, and Rei had all met at Serena's house where Ashley, Julie, Carol and Rebecca were staying. And they were standing in front of the house. Luna said perched on Serena's shoulder. "Let's go to the arcade. I am dyeing for a double chocolate sundae."  
When they reach the door to the arcade Serena rushed in a 2 seconds later found herself on her butt. "I'm sorry." Serena said.  
"Geez meatball head you get back to Tokyo and the first thing you do is run into me?" Asked a slightly arrogant voice.  
"Don't call me that." Serena said, if there was only one thing that New York City had taught her it was how to stand up for herself. "And although you would like to wish that the only thing that mattered to me was seeing you when I come home. But it's not." By this time Serena was on her feet and was poking Darien in the chest "So just get out of my way and leave me alone." With that Serena brushed past Darien and to a booth in a corner.  
"Now who was that? Definitely not a boyfriend and not a brother figure either." Ashley said.  
"Almost right. That's Darien Shields, Serena's ex-boyfriend." Mina corrected.  
"They were really serious you know and they had been going out for a really long time." Rei said "And then Darien dumped Serena "And he has acted like an egotistical jerk since."  
"Listen you guys hang out here for awhile. I don't feel so well right now. Probably jet lag. So I am going to go home. But you guys can hang out here and I will catch up with you later." Serena said coming up and then she walked out of the arcade.  
"And did we add that she still is in love with him?" Lita asked.  
  
Serena turned on her computer and hoped to find a particular person on, and luckily she found he was on.  
  
MoonPrincess83:Hi,  
Protector747:Hello Rose  
MoonPrincess83:How's life?  
Protector747:Not great, and you?  
MoonPrincess83:Same. You know I am in Tokyo right now?  
Protector747:Really? That's cool.  
MoonPrincess83:Not really. Now I kind of wish that I hadn't come.  
Protector747:Why not?  
MoonPrincess83:It's just that Tokyo hold to many memories.  
Protector747:Yeah I know what you mean. I would leave but even though when I see her, I don't show it I love getting glimpses of my ex-girlfriend.  
MoonPrincess83:Really? I hate seeing my ex-boyfriend. It hurts to much.  
Protector747:Sure it hurts when I talk to my ex-girlfriend but at least I get to see her.  
MoonPrincess83:When ever I see my ex-boyfriend he always ends up hurting me more. And the thing is every time while I anticipate seeing him I think that I am over him. But then I see him again and I know that I will never be over him.  
Protector747:You sound like me. I keep telling myself, my friends and her friends all that I don't care about her anymore but it never will.  
  
"I can't believe you are going to meet Darrell." Julie squealed.  
"Who's Darrell?" Mina asked.  
The group was walking along the shopping center looking for a dress for dinner. "He is just a friend." Serena said.  
"Serena if you guys were just friends would he be taking you to Rose Blossom?" Carol asked.  
"Who is this guy? You guys must be pretty serious to be going to the Rose Blossom." Mina said.  
"We aren't we are just friends." Serena said. "Darrell is a guy that I met on the Internet."  
"The Internet? Serena are you sure that that is safe?" Ami asked.  
"Yeah you know Ami might be right." Rebecca said.  
Lita, Rei and Mina exchanged glances "Don't worry we will figure out a way so that Serena doesn't get like murdered or anything of that sort. But she is going to that restaurant." Mina said.  
"Now we just have to get her a dress." Rei said.  
  
"Do you think that it looks all right?" Serena asked turning around slowly in front of her friends and the mirror.  
"It looks perfect." Rebecca said as they other girls nodded.   
The dress was a berry colored satin. It was a two piece spaghetti strap the waist fit Serena's slim waist perfectly. The skirt was an A-line that felt to the floor. "Serena that skirt looks as if it was made for you." Rei said.  
Everyone else nodded "You think?"  
"Yes, we have been looking all day and that is definitely the one." Mina said.  
"OK. Then I will get it just let me change out of it." Serena said.   
10 minutes later everyone walked outside "Come on I have to get home and check with Darrell and make sure that we will be able to tell that we are each other." Serena said with a laugh.  
  
"Serena we thought that Julie, Carrie, Ash and I would all go see a movie while you are gone. The rest of you are welcome to come with us." Rebecca said.  
The other 4 girls exchanged looks and said "No thanks."  
"OK, well we have to catch this move. So we will see you after?" Ashley asked.  
"Yeah. Ami, Mina, Lita and Rei are all staying the night." Serena said.  
"Cool. Well we better go."  
When the 4 girls were out of the room Serena sat at her vanity "Do you guys think I am doing the right thing here? I mean about going out with someone else?"  
"Serena don't worry about it." Lita said.  
"Yeah I mean you sure looked like you were over Darien last week." Mina said.  
"I know." Serena said.  
"Now Serena you are taking this." Ami said handing Serena her communicator.   
"Wow I must say truthfully I have missed this thing."   
"Do you think that you should take your broach?" Mina asked.  
"Why would I need it?" Serena asked. "Everything is over."  
"At least keep it in your purse." Lita said.  
"Boy, most girls have make-up cluttering her purse. But no, I get to have a broach and a communicator." Serena said with a laugh.   
"You better get going or you are going to be late." Rei said.  
"She has plenty of time." Mina said "Serena,"  
"What?" Serena asked absentmindedly.  
"You really like this guy don't you?"   
Serena choked and sweat dropped "He's nice I guess. But I mean I haven't even met him."  
"Serena you can tell us the truth." Ami said.  
"I haven't even seen this guy before." Serena said.  
"That makes no sense. You completely fell for Tuxedo Mask and you hated the real person." Rei said. "So just answer the question. Do you feel anything for him?"  
Serena blushed "Yeah I do. He has become one of my best-friends. I tell him everything."  
The girls nodded suddenly before anyone could say anything else Serena took a look at a clock "Oh I have to go or I will be really late!"  
  
Serena managed to make it to the restaurant only 5 minutes late. She gave the maitre d Darrell's name and he escorted her to the table. Darrel had is back to Serena but he must table heard them approach. Because he stood up and turned around. Serena stopped in her tracks as did he.   
"Wh-h-hat are you doing here?" Serena stuttered.  
"What am I doing here what are you doing here?" He asked.  
"You said your name was Darrell." Serena said.  
"Darrell, Darien (AN if you didn't pick on that I guess I didn't right as predictable a story as I though.) close enough." Darien said. "What about you, you said your name was Rose."  
"Well I..." Serena let her sentence trail.  
Darien pulled out Serena's chair. "I can't believe this." Serena said.  
5 minutes later they hadn't said a word except to the waiter who took their order. "Do you think this means something?" Serena asked.  
Darien looked up "What do you mean?"   
"I mean you know the fact that even though we broke up and everything seemed over maybe it isn't?"   
Serena's question hung in the air even until their dinner arrived. Serena picked at the salad that she had ordered. She wasn't hungry anymore she just couldn't believe... "Serena." Darien's words brought Serena out of her trance "You aren't going to eat much I see that. Why don't we go for a walk. I think that there are a couple of things that we need to talk about."  
Serena nodded and minutes later they walked out the door. Into the slightly cool night breeze. They walked to the park and Serena as if involuntarily the two sat at the bench they had many times before.  
"Serena I think it is high time that I told you exactly why I dumped you." Darien said.  
Serena felt her pulse quicken as she nodded.  
And Darien told Serena everything. After he was done Serena felt her self crying into the soft folds of Serena's shirt. She didn't know why but the dreams made her cry when she thought about them.   
"God Serena I am so sorry. I was a jerk will you ever forgive me?" Darien asked.  
Serena took a deep breath and said "Only if you will let me love you without pushing me away. I don't care what will happen to me. I want to be with you. Please don't put either one of us through that hell again. Please for both of us."  
"OK." Darien said pulling Serena to him and kissing her. Suddenly though Serena heard her communicator go off. Serena jumped and picked up her communicator from her bag.   
"Hello."  
"Serena the strangest thing going on here. Rubeus is attacking again. We don't know what is going on but we need Sailor Moon in the east end of the park ASAP." Sailor Venus said.  
Serena exchanged looks with Darien and as Serena transformed Darien too pulled out a rose.   
  
"I don't understand." Mina said after the fight. "I thought that we were rid of the black moon family."  
Serena and everyone else including Darien sat silently for a minute. Suddenly something seemed to click in Serena's brain. "I know what happened!" Serena exclaimed.  
"What?"  
"I changed the future again." Serena said.  
"Oh yes of course all mighty one." Rei said sarcastically.  
"No listen you guys. When I decided to leave for New York was when Rini disappeared." Everyone nodded "But when I came back and got back together with Darien things changed."  
"Back together with..." Mina stuttered everyone else smiled.  
"I don't see where Rini fits into all of this." Ami said.  
Serena knew, but she wasn't going to tell them they would see when the future became the present.  
  
Epilogue  
"Let me see the babies." 2 year old Rini said.   
Endymion lifted up their daughter to see the newborn baby boy in Serenity's left arm and the baby girl in Serenity's right.  
"Did you guys name them?" Rei asked.  
"Yeah Rose and Darrell because they really brought me and Darien back together." Serenity said.   



End file.
